


Under the Mistletoe

by their_north_star



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, also allison is alive and always will be, literally nothing but christmas fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-03
Updated: 2016-12-03
Packaged: 2018-09-06 04:27:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8734876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/their_north_star/pseuds/their_north_star
Summary: Stiles makes sure that his first Christmas dating Lydia Martin is one she'll remember forever.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I originally wrote this as a request and it was posted to stydia-fanfiction on tumblr. I never got around to posting it here, but it's Christmas time again so I figured why not? I edited it a little bit to make it fit more with season 6 since I wrote it last year during season 5. Feedback is always appreciated :)

Lydia stood on Stiles’ doorstep in a warm green sweater, long black yoga pants, and her typical brown boots, one of which was tapping impatiently on the ground. Her arms were full of the extra pillows and blankets Stiles had told her to bring and she had been knocking on his door with her foot for the past two minutes.

Tonight was literally the coldest Christmas Eve Beacon Hills had ever had, and she didn’t appreciate waiting outside in what felt like a snowstorm. The wind picked up again whipping Lydia’s strawberry blonde hair behind her, and she shivered hugging the blankets closer.

“Stiles!” she yelled over the wind preparing to give the door another kick before it finally opened.

Lydia narrowed her eyes, ready to launch into a series of complaints, but they quickly died on her lips. Stiles stood in the doorway in a red plaid shirt, jeans, and a piece of mistletoe in his hand.

“Hi,” he said looking at her with a goofy smile on his face.

“Hi,” she said back, a blush starting to creep up her cheeks that was disguised by the cold air. Stiles was the only person who had ever succeeded in making her blush and she didn't know quite how she felt about it. They’d only been dating a couple of weeks, immediately after they rescued Stiles from the Wild Hunt, so they were still new to the whole relationship thing. But every single time Lydia was around Stiles, she couldn’t help the small flutter of nerves that would build in her stomach. It was definitely different, but it was also the most amazing thing Lydia had ever felt.

Eager to get out of the cold air she shuffled towards the door trying to get inside, but Stiles blocked her path.

“Nope,” he said with his signature grin on his face, “I believe Ms. 170 IQ knows what this means.” He dangled the mistletoe in front of her face and she rolled her eyes, trying to hide the small smile that tugged at her lips.

“Technically the mistletoe legend came from the Greeks because they believed it increased fertility, kissing has nothing to do with it.” Stiles raised his eyebrows and leaned against the doorframe, “You’re getting nowhere Lyds. You know how to gain entry.”

Lydia instantly felt her heart warm at the nickname.

“Alright,” she said grinning, “I guess your presents are just never gonna make it inside then.” She shook the bag of gifts she held in the hand that wasn’t clutching onto the pillows as Stile’s eyes widened. She knew him far too well.

“Fine,” he huffed defeated, stepping back and allowing her to walk past him and come inside.

As soon as she stepped through the doorway, Lydia dropped her things and grabbed Stiles by the shirt pressing her lips against his. She felt him smile against her mouth as his hands came up to softly cradle her face, leaving a warm trail wherever his hands touched.

She pulled away letting her hands drop down and linger on his. “Satisfied?” she asked with a glint in her eyes.

He looked back at her, his warm brown eyes holding a look of pure content that Lydia hadn't seen up until recently. Their first official kiss was the first time she saw it to be exact. 

“Very,” Stiles said pulling away and bending down to pick up her things.

She followed him into the living room where he threw the blankets on the floor. There were couch cushions, pillows, sleeping bags, and blankets everywhere and Lydia raised her eyebrows at him, “We’re sleeping out here?”

“Well no offense, but I don’t think you, me, Scott, and Allison could all fit in my bed. Especially if Malia, Kira, and Isaac weren’t out of town. Plus it’s Christmas Eve! You have to sleep by the chimney.”

Lydia let out a snort and glanced around the room. There were lights surrounding the living room, glowing snowmen, and santa clauses everywhere but there was something missing. “Where’s the tree?” she asked. “Don’t tell me that Mr. Christmas forgot about the Christmas Tree.”

Stiles rolled his eyes, “Since my dad is out with Melissa tonight, I can’t bring the tree down from the attic alone. Scott’s gonna do it with his wolf powers.” Lydia let out a giggle at that. “Come on Lyds I wouldn’t forget something so important what do you take me for?”

“A dork,” she replied but her face was glowing.

“Yeah but you love me anyway.”

They both froze, as the realization of what Stiles had said hit them and terror slowly washed over his face. Yes, she could’ve laughed it off but there was a feeling of awkwardness in the air.

Before Stiles was taken by the Ghost Rider's he told her he loved her.

Even though Lydia knew in her heart she felt the same way about him, she never said it back. After making their way to the Wild Hunt's dimension, Lydia ran up to Stiles and kissed him the moment that he was in arm's reach. That was the official start to their relationship. 

She wanted to say it right then and there, that she loves him and she has for too long, but Lydia was terrified of trusting her feelings. What if they were wrong? The only person she ever said "I love you" to was Jackson. And he'd treated her like shit for the majority of their relationship and left for London merely weeks after the confession. Stiles hadn’t brought it up but she knew it was making him feel self-conscious about her feelings for him. She wanted to put his mind to ease but she knew that once she said it, Stiles had the power to hurt her just as badly as Jackson did. Actually...worse. 

Lydia was about to break the silence when the doorbell rang and a loud “HO HO HO” came from outside. Stiles smiled again and Lydia felt herself settle back into comfortable territory.

“It sounds like Santa's here,” he said smugly walking towards the front door. “I told you we had to sleep in the living room.”

She let out an exasperated breath as Stiles opened the door to let Allison and Scott in.

Scott was dressed head to toe in Christmas gear. Literally. There was a santa hat on his on head, a red santa costume covering his entire body, and a giant bag of gifts slung over his arm. “MERRY CHRISTMAS!” he shouted loud enough to alert the entire neighborhood. Lydia debated between smiling and rolling her eyes.

Allison pushed past him with a chuckle and gave Lydia a squeeze.

“Your boyfriend’s crazy,” Lydia remarked her face pressed against Allison’s hair.

“Really?” Allison asked pulling away and gesturing towards the door. “Look who’s talking.”

She turned her gaze towards Stiles who was currently dangling a mistletoe in front of Scott’s face and puckering up while Scott tried to fend him off.

Lydia laughed and pulled Allison back in for another hug.

“Alright,” Stiles said coming towards them with his best friend in tow. “Scott, you and Allison can get down the Christmas Tree, get the fire place going, and set up the floor. You brought more pillows and blankets right?”

“Yup,” Scott said dropping a bunch of bags to the floor with a thud.

Lydia and Allison shared a glance of amusement. “Just how many pillows are we going to need exactly?” Allison asked, one hand over her mouth as she tried to hide her laugh.

Stiles narrowed his eyes, “Enough to make a pillow fort if we so desire. Have some Christmas spirit and get to it.”

Allison put up her hands in surrender, “Okay okay. I am the one who brought a shit ton of Christmas movies,” she said pouring them out of her bag.

Lydia grinned as she saw Stiles’ eyes light up. Christmas was really important to him, and she knew why. He had told her once that it was his mother’s favorite holiday and they always made a huge deal of it when she was alive. He didn’t want to let the tradition die with her.

The thought left Lydia feeling sad. Stiles was the most amazing person she’d ever met, and he didn’t deserve all of the horrible things that happened to him. None of them did.

“Lydia and I are going for a candy run,” Stiles sad snapping her back to reality, “any requests?”

“Candy Canes!” “Chocolate pie!” Allison and Scott yelled at the same time as they made their way upstairs towards the attic.

Lydia put a hand over her mouth to stifle a laugh.

“You got it,” Stiles said zipping up his orange jacket and retrieving his keys.

Lydia walked to the couch and grabbed his blue hoodie, pulling it on over her sweater. She wasn’t going back out in that bitterness unprepared. “And I expect to see progress in here when we get back!” Stiles called over his shoulder as Lydia started to follow him out the door.

“You wait here Lyds,” Stiles said putting out a hand to stop her. “I’ll get the heat going in the jeep.” Before she could protest, he was already running towards the car to start up the engine. She heard Allison giggling behind her and Lydia walk towards the stairs to see her holding a ladder out of reach while Scott’s feet hung out of a door in the ceiling. Shaking her head, Lydia heard Stiles honk and she stumbled back outside.

She closed her eyes as the cold night air enwrapped her, stuffing her hands into the pockets of the hoodie. She’d only been outside for five seconds and her hands were already freezing, it had definitely gotten colder. Lydia jogged towards the jeep, for once eager to get into it.

She opened the door and was immediately engulfed by warmth. Sighing, she put her head back against the seat and pulled her legs up enjoying the hot air.

Stiles put the jeep in reverse and backed out of the driveway, pulling away from the house. Christmas lights lit up the neighborhood as they drove past and Stiles held her hand over the divider immediately warming her up.

When they reached the closest convenience store, Stiles pulled in the lot and put the car in park. Lydia moved to undo her seatbelt but Stiles stopped her.

“Wait here. I’ll be right back.”

“Then…why did I come?” Lydia asked with a slightly annoyed tone in her voice.

“Someone had to watch the jeep so I could leave the heat running,” Stiles replied with a wink before jumping out of the car.

Lydia sighed and snuggled back into her seat. She checked the time on her phone, 8:08. She had an internal bet with herself that it would take Stiles at least twenty minutes to grab a few snacks. It was hard to take him anywhere without watching him get distracted. After about five minutes of alternating Christmas songs on the radio, she saw stiles emerge from the store his arms full of food.

Crawling across the seat, she pushed the door open for him and he climbed in.

“You miss me?” he asked putting the food to the side.

“No, but I was impressed by your timing. I mean only five minutes? It’s a Christmas miracle.”

“Haha,” Stiles said sarcastically as Lydia giggled. “But if I took any longer then we wouldn’t have time for your surprise.”

“And what’s that?” Lydia asked genuinely curious. She wasn’t used to surprises, especially from any of the boyfriends she’d had. It was a nice change.

Stiles just smiled and started the ignition. “Put this on,” he demanded handing her a sleep mask. Lydia raised her eyebrows, “Isn’t it a little early for bed?”

“Put the damn blindfold on and let me be romantic Lydia.”

“Okay okay,” she said with a grin, placing the mask over her eyes.

Lydia felt the jeep pull out of the lot and make a right. She paid attention, trying to concentrate on the turns and the stops to see if she could figure out where exactly he was taking her.

“Give it up Lyds,” he said reading her mind. “You’re never gonna figure it out.”

Sighing in defeat, Lydia pulled her knees up on the seat and rested her head against the window.

About ten minutes later she felt the jeep come to a halt and heard Stiles open his door. She reached up to take off her blindfold but was abruptly scolded.

“Nope not yet,” Stiles said, chuckling at Lydia’s little huff.

He got out of the jeep and Lydia crossed her arms waiting patiently. About a minute later, Lydia felt a blast of cold air and sat up straight, “What-”

“Leave it on!” Stiles yelled from somewhere behind her. She sunk back down in her seat, curling up in a ball to block out the cold. Lydia had absolutely no idea what Stiles was doing but she didn’t like not knowing things, he was literally driving her insane with this.

She finally felt him slide back into the driver’s seat, and he took her hand.

“Alright,” Stiles said pressing her fingers to his lips, “You can take it off.”

Lydia ripped off the mask with her free hand and let out a gasp.

The hood of the jeep was down and Stiles was holding multiple blankets and pillows in his arms. A hot chocolate was in her cup holder, and the he reached out to turn the heat on full blast.

But the most amazing part was the millions of twinkling lights surrounding her. They were on a small pebbled road Lydia could just make out from the headlights, on what seemed to be acres and acres of land. The trees on either side of their path were glowing, and Lydia could make out colors and movement up ahead.

“How did you do this?” Lydia asked looking at him in amazement.

Stiles ignored her question and wrapped her in the blanket, handing her some pillows.

“Come on Roscoe,” he said, patting the wheel, "Let’s show our girl a merry Christmas.”

Stiles put the car in drive and started inching slowly forward, allowing Lydia to gaze at all the lights. He grinned as her eyes widened in amazement and she threw back her head letting out a laugh.

They passed reindeers, santas, Christmas Trees, snowmen, and all kinds of moving, glowing contraptions that Lydia hadn’t taken the time to appreciate since she was a little girl.

Lydia saw a house start to appear at the end of the trail and she squinted, seeing something glowing on the roof. As they got closer, Lydia realized it was letters.

Stiles finally pulled the jeep to a slow stop and Lydia felt tears beginning to spill out of her eyes and drip down her cheeks. Christmas lights were carefully aligned to form the words “Merry Christmas Lydia! Love Stiles.”

It was in that moment that Lydia realized she was in love. Lydia Martin was in love with Stiles Stilinski and she had been ever since the day they kissed in the locker room. She was in love with the way his face would etch with concern when she displayed the slightest of frowns, the way he looked at her like he was gazing at a sky full of stars, the way he would give her his jacket and rub his warm hands up and down her arms to keep away the cold, and the way he would dedicate weeks to create something to make her smile.

“Hey,” Stiles said softly putting a hand on her face. He used the pad of his thumb to gently wipe away her tears, “Are you okay?”

Lydia gave him a watery smile, and grabbed his face pressing her lips to his. Stiles responded immediately, letting his hands linger in her hair as she kissed him with everything she had, pouring all her feelings into this moment.

She finally pulled away to look him in the eyes, “I just love you so much,” she said her voice cracking. “I’m so sorry it took me so long to say it.”

She watched Stiles freeze, and heard his breath hitch in his throat. He gazed at her with bewilderment, searching her eyes for any sign of dishonesty but coming up with nothing but the truth. 

“You…love me?” Stiles said, his voice wavering. Lydia felt a physical stab in her heart that he found it so hard to believe.

“Stiles,” she whispered, her words blending with the cold winter air, “I don't think I knew what love was until I met you.”

All doubt and hesitation gone from his face, Stiles immediately pulled her in for another kiss, only breaking away for a moment. “You just gave me the best Christmas present I’ve ever gotten.”

Lydia felt the familiar fluttering in her chest and she leaned in to rest her forehead against his.

“And if it wasn’t obvious,” he said pushing back a piece of stray hair from her face, “I love you too.”


End file.
